Ankama Staff and Volunteers
As a company Ankama employs a range of people for various purposes in Dofus. Admins are people that work at Ankama's headquarters in France. These people either work as Content and Community Managers (CCMs), as translators, or as developers. CCMs assign volunteers from their respective communities to be moderators or game masters (GMs). Moderators are assigned to maintain order within the game and forums, while GMs are in charge of holding events for their communities. All of these people have different powers assigned to them depending on their position. In order to be sure that the people that say they have a special rank, you can type : /whois Name and you will get a message with the account name and for those who have a rank there will be a colored part with their rank. ; See here for more information about Moderators and how to contact them. List of Staff Ankama Staff Ankama Staff members have different jobs and responsibilities. Their powers in-game are basically limitless, but they are almost never seen. They handle all internal Ankama issues, including game development, subscription issues, and long-term banishment from the game. Developers Developers are in charge of developing the various aspects of the game. * BillFR: He is in charge of the server development team, and the evolutions of the game (server-side). * Kam: One of the founding members of Ankama Studios. He is in charge of the programming team. * lichen: He is in charge of the overall game mechanics, items, spells, etc. * manuel: One of the founding members of Ankama Studios. He is in charge of the commercial team. * Tot: One of the founding members of Ankama Studios. He is in charge of the artistic team. Content and Community Managers (CCMs) Content and Community Managers are in charge of all the operations of a certain Dofus language community. Each CCM is fluent in both French and the language of the community they manage. They are in charge of recruiting moderators, and game masters, and posting announcements regarding the game. * Izmar: CM of the International, United Kingdom/Ireland, Russian and Dutch Dofus communities. * Nerodos: Assistant CM of the International, United Kingdom/Ireland, Russian and Dutch Dofus communities. * Kaoly: Former CM of the International and United Kingdom/Ireland communities. * Dedhalus: CM of the Italian Dofus community. * Mark-E: CM of the German Dofus community. * Sir-Dal: Former CM of the Spanish Dofus community. * Sylfaen: Former CM of the French Dofus community. * Xylae: CM of the French Dofus community. * Zidrune: CM of the French Wakfu community. * Troyle: Former CM of the International Wakfu community. Current CM of the International Dofus/Wakfu community. * Mascha: Former CM of the German Wakfu community. * Sabi CM of the International Wakfu community. Translators Translators are responsible for translating the game from French to their respective language, and correcting any errors that may have been made along the way. * HarvestPale: Retired French to English translator. * Dethoama: French to English translator. * kelloggs: Retired French to English translator. * Smilycelly: Retired French to English translator. * T-EGO: French to German translator. * LucyVanPelt: French to Italian translator. * Reaj-Knorg: Retired French to English translator. * Tazhutu: French to English translator. Volunteers Game Masters (GMs) Not to be confused with Moderators, GMs run events and handle roleplay aspects rather than rule-enforcing. To this end they have a wider variety of powers than moderators (though they can also perform moderator functions if a player is disrupting events). When met in-game, they will quite frequently be playing a character, and will only answer questions or reply to statements as that character. A /whois of their in-game names will reveal a white "GM" indicator. This list is of English-speaking Gamemasters. There are also many GMs from different communities not on this list. * GMLeniad * GMShashel * GMFangmore * GMContorta Moderators Moderators (or Mods for short) handle forum and in-game issues related to the rules. On the forums, their powers include editing posts, closing topics, moving topics, and deleting posts or topics. In-game moderators' abilities include muting (individuals or entire maps), teleporting themselves and others around, kicking, and short-term banning of players. (Long-term bans are handled by Admins, above). They can be recognized in-game by their lion skins. A /whois of their in-game account will be marked with a red "Modo" label. These are English-language Moderators. There are many more moderators on the other communities' servers and forums. *MODThemis *MODDragonMeow *MODRaiu *MODWish *MODAdartse *MODAdikia -- Head Moderator *MODZoothia *MODYokai *MODStrawb *MODHegen *MODFiora *MODRhakuna *MODSiransi *MODSugulu *MODMachariel *MODKormeid *MODKarevo *MODOlned *MODBitterbug *MODAozhou Mentors Mentors were meant to be a group of players assigned to help other players learn game-related information while in Incarnam. The project itself was never finished, and while some mentors were active on the forums, they were never properly in game. Category:Game information